Talk:Volga-class
Replace the crappy pics Guys: I deleted the bad resolution pics since the movie is out for new snapshots. Anybody can load up better versions of the Volga-class? My thanks. Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 07:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) What are those 4 pods? Guys: Anyone know what are they? We all know that all modern ships are now fitted with Trans-Am, so i keep thinking it's probably some GN T Drive or particle storage tank. However, I've yet to see any sort of particles spewing out of those things. Thoughts Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 23:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I would tend to agree with you Tai on their purpose. Based on appearances alone I would say that they are either starship-scale GN Drive Tau or massive GN Condensers. Also, do we ever see a Volga use Trans Am? I thought the only ships we see use Trans Am is the Nile-class and the Ptolemaios 2 Kai... Arvis1804 17:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) They probably have it installed, which would explain how they kept up with the Nile-class. We just never saw them use it. Don't forget that the Artorious has Trans-Am too. And did anyone notice that the nose of the Artorious kinda looks like a OverFlag Linear rifle?Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 18:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Didn't the Volga use Trans-am to keep up with the Nile-class to intercept the ELS ship? And the Artorius, that refitted Virginia class, also used Trans-Am.--Animefan29 18:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Exactly what context do (Gaeaman and Animefan) by "keep up"? Once again, Volga-class cruisers were not present at the Battle Near Mars. Those were Baikal-class cruisers evident by the fact they lack the side hangers/pods. In the movie the Volga-class were never seen to use Trans-AM only the Nile-class and Artorius were the only ESF ships to use Trans-AM. Whilst its possible they could have been upgraded to use Trans-AM, they were never shown to use it nor were their predecessors the Baikals. Those pods at the side could be GN Particles Tanks perhaps to power the vessel itself, the ship's weaponry or carry extra GNT Particles for its enlargered MS load - after all the Volga can carry much more MS than the Baikal obviously. - Strike Albion 19:41, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : Strike Albion is correct, the fleet stationed at Mars that was joined by the Nile-class consisted of just a pair of Baikal-class. (On a side note, must have taken forever and a day for those Baikal-class ships to get there on their own...) The side pods on the Volga-class, though they may be GN Condensers for storage of GN particles, it is highly unlikely that they are for use by the mobile suit compliment as they utilize their own GN Drives but instead require electrical power from the ship to ensure their drives are properly charged and able to produce GN particles. : It would, however, be nice to know if the Volga-class is equipped with its own internal GN Drives Tau or if it simply supplies electricity from its fusion reactor to the mobile suits' drives and condenses the particles produced by the mobile suits... Wish there was a manual on this one... Arvis1804 21:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : : Those four pods are either extra laser cannons or a GN Field generator.HarryAck 21:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : : Harry-I don't think any of the ESF ships have GN Field technology, and they were never fired in the movie. You come up with strange theses for things btw. : Strike/Arvis/Taikage-Back on track, the four pod thingys are probably extra fuel tanks or something. They're way too big to be escape craft, since most escape craft from other eras are quite small. Which probably means that there are GN Drive Taus on board the Volga and possibly the Baikal as well, and that both ships run on a fusion of GN tech and electricity`Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 22:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : Well what about escape pods incase the ship is badly damagedHarryAck 00:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : : Escape pods are never as big as the possible engine of a ship. Though the Komusai from MSG was kinda big compared to the Musai. Though if those were escape pods, and judging by the size of them in respect to people and the ship, I don't think you'd need four escape pods. I think those are either fuel tanks or something, I really have no idea.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 01:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : : Extra fuel tanks seems to be the only reasonable idea that any of us can think up. Hmmmm I had forgotten the fact that GN DriveTs use electricity to start (silly me forgetting that) however, now that I think about it is it possible those four pods could be used to resupply/refill/recharge those optional GN Particle Tank/Boosters that a GN-XIV can equip? There's no way that the ESF's GN DriveT recharge equipment could be used to fill them up and making the GN-XIV's own GN DriveT fill up the optional tank would be rather backwards. I just can't help feel the pods were added because of something to do with the additional weapons and/or MS that a Volga-class can carry. I'm probably wrong though. : : Gaeaman you make a good point. If there are indeed GN DriveTs onboard a Volga to help power it, and if this was the case before Baikals were upgraded, then it'd make sense to have more GN Particles for fuel given the Volga-class' extra weight (therefore needing more fuel), extra weaponry (needing more power to fire all of them) and more MS (which add weight to the ship's overall mass and require electricity to recharge) over the standard Baikal-class. Again, I'm rambling a bit but it'd sure be nice if we could work out what they are. - Strike Albion 01:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Well for me, I believe they're GN-Engines like the Nile-class. If you noticed, the cone design is very similar. It glows to show it's utilizing red GN particles, but it doesn't spew anything out. I figure since the Nile-class is definitive in its propulsion, then the Volga's pods must be of similar design. Thoughts? Taikage - trying to rule the world without a Pinky 02:55, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, since escape pods are out of the question, I actually agree with both Taikage and SA. I think that the pods are some kind of GN Engine, similar to the Ptolemaios. Because if you look at the Ptolemy, it runs on big GN Condensers, essentially GN Engines, but they don't spew out GN Particles. The same can apparently be said for the Nile and Volga class. This would probably imply that some of the technology in upgrading the Volga was used on the Nile. I do think there are GN T Drives within those pods since the GN T Drive has a limited charge, so maybe they recycle themselves every once in awhile to emulate a GN Drive? My basic conclusion is that the pods are extra GN Engines that are used to both propel the ship and keep the balance of the ship intact since it added on the two MS hangars to the sides of the bridge.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 04:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Gaeaman, your statement if you look at the Ptolemy, it runs on big GN Condensers, essentially GN Engines, but they don't spew out GN Particles." is incorrect as Ptolemy's GN Engines/Verniers do spew GN Particles when they first start up, while accelerating, and while using Trans-Am. I can post screen grabs to this effect. :My final theory: The four pods are likely series-type GN Drive [Tau] that are similar to those mounted on the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza and would be approximately the same size. If this is the case, then all of these drives can then "charge" off of the ship's own internal fusion reactor (or other standard powerplant), thereby "bypassing" the limited timed particle production issues inherent with GN Drives Tau. This would give the Volga a significant boost in Trans-Am time duration (considering my theory places 12 dedicated GN Drives Tau onboard]. Inversely, they could just be giant doughnut factories whose purpose is to keep the crew fat and happy. :P Arvis1804 17:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Volga or Vorga? If you guys saw the recent article, you understand the need for clarification and is there a need for corrections. Taikage - Admin 22:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Not yet. I know that's not the correct spelling of the namesake, and there have been times were the Japanese information has included mistranslated stuff, such as GN Sword IV Full Saver, so don't take every piece of information as being 100% accurate. Until we get better sources, I say hold on unless the source is 00 Final Mechanics or something like thatGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 22:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Either one is fine for the moment until we get the official romanisation. Although considering there's a real Volga out there, it's likely the likely answer for the moment until we get the official one. -SonicSP 23:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I say stick with Volga Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 00:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I think it's more likely to be Volga-class since, as Sonic said, there exists a real Volga River - and we know the ESF vessels are named after rivers, mountains ect ect. I say keep Volga for now and if the official romanisation comes out with a different name later then we change it. - Strike Albion 00:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Volga-Class Length Now that I doubt the length that you provided HarryAck, but doesn't mean the statements about Gadelaza being bigger and larger than the Ptolemaios 2 false? Cause I'd have to guess that the Ptolemy 2 is near enough the same size of bigger than a Volga or Baikal. Maybe I'm wrong but it just doesn't make sense if the Gadelaza was suppose to be bigger than a battleship. - Strike Albion 14:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's more likely an animation error in size, it's happened before. I've only heard it was bigger than the original Ptolemaios though, not sure about the 2. We have length for both the Gadelaza and the original Ptolemaios at 302 and 251 meters respectively. -SonicSP 18:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Well on the Gadelaza's page it says it's bigger than the Ptolemy 2 Kai. I guess that was just a mistake when the page was created then. - Strike Albion 01:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's actually correct...we think. Official documents stated that the Gadelaza was 302 meters, much longer than Ptolemy 2 Kai. Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 02:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :So then ESF vessels are larger than the Ptolemy 2 Kai? Funny I never thought they were. My mistake heh. - Strike Albion 02:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :For the record, do we even know how long the Ptolemy 2 is? -SonicSP 07:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC)